Llamada
by Lenayuri
Summary: Una llamada equivocada es lo que salva a Sherlock de hacer una estupidez. Johnlock. Teen!lock.


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Ni Sherlock, ni John, ni su mundo me pertenecen.

No gano nada haciendo esto. Sólo hacer que suspiren por mi, digo, por ellos.

* * *

**=NOTAS=**

Maldito frío… mis manos, nariz, orejas… TODA yo está congelada… No sé qué tenga que ver… pero me gusta quejarme… *tiembla*

* * *

**=IMPORTANTE=**

Este es un semi-AU.

Teen!lock (o pre-adultos)

Johnlock

* * *

**Llamada**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

1986 palabras

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Cuando la vida te parece tan aburrida que incluso dormir o comer son actividades que no aportan nada a tu inteligencia, comienzas a creer que nada en el mundo tiene sentido. ¿Qué de diversión tiene tener un gran cerebro, con habilidades sorprendentes si nadie parece comprenderlas? Y no es que importe tanto, las personas son estúpidas y sólo ven lo que quieren ver. Pero es molesto, incluso tu familia no te comprende, sólo tu hermano, pero ya que es un cabrón y su relación fraternal no está del todo bien, no cuenta. Así que retomando toda tu existencia, no tienes nada interesante en tu vida.

Las drogas –al menos esos siete gramos que consumes- ya no son suficientes. Comenzaste a fumar pero el resultado era el mismo, además, corrías el riesgo de matar a tus neuronas en el proceso. Y los parches de nicotina sólo te proporcionaban una sensación momentánea de lucidez. Incluso vivir era aburrido. Lo mismo de siempre, las mismas caras de siempre y aún no podías hacer lo que tanto te gusta, demostrarles su estupidez al Scotland Yard.

Vagando por la red encontraste el blog de un tal Moriarty, un joven que como tú se aburría de la vida. Él proporcionaba _emociones_ para sentir interesante el día a día, y decidiste probar una de ellas. Querías algo que te sacara de ese estado catatónico en el que te encontrabas. Abriste un link y ahí había una lista con varias actividades para sentirte vivo, aunque eran muy peligrosas y corrías el riesgo de morir en el proceso, pero el dueño del blog aseguraba haberlas realizado todas y cada una, incluso tenía comentarios acerca de lo que había sentido al realizarlas. Sonreíste y mientras tarareabas una cancioncita, elegiste una.

Decidiste realizarla al siguiente día.

Al día siguiente saliste temprano hacia el centro de Londres. Debías elegir muy bien tu escenario. ¿Y qué mejor que el Hospital San Bart's? Sonreíste impaciente.

Al subir las escaleras ibas sintiendo el palpitar emocionado de tu corazón, la adrenalina, las reacciones químicas de tu cuerpo entero. Estabas impaciente.

Al llegar a la azotea, observaste el paisaje y te tranquilizaste un poco. Te acercaste a la orilla de aquel lugar y observaste la altura. Y siendo el adolescente que eras, algo llamada _miedo_ llegó a ti.

¿Era necesario ponerte en peligro sólo para desaburrirte?

¿Estabas cien por ciento seguro de confiar en alguien que no conocías por medio de un blog?

No tenías las respuestas a ello, pero la mitad de tu mente gritaba, anhelaba saltar de un edificio al otro –a pesar de la gran distancia que los separaba- y la otra mitad, la sensata, intentaba acallar a la otra, diciéndole que era peligroso y que ese no era el camino correcto. No sabías qué hacer. Y como pocas veces, lo dejaste al azar.

'_Si sucede algo dentro de los próximos cinco minutos que evite que salte, no lo haré, sino…'_ es lo que pensaste, sacaste tu celular y comenzaste a contar los minutos.

Un minuto.

Dos minutos.

Tres minutos.

Cuatro minutos.

Y faltaban quince segundos para los cinco minutos, cuando el sonido de llamada entrante te sacó de tu estupor. Era un número equivocado, y si creyeras en la existencia de _algo invisible e inexistente_, podrías jurar que ese _algo_ mandó esa llamada. Contestaste.

-_Ahm… hola_- contestó una voz de hombre del otro lado, probablemente de tu edad, un año más o menos, no lo podías asegurar.

-Hola, ¿quién eres?- respondiste esta vez.

-_Ah, disculpa, creo que me equivoqué de número_- la risita nerviosa del otro hizo cosquillas en tu piel.

-No hay problema, pero dime, cómo te llamas- por alguna extraña razón querías saber más, llamémosle curiosidad, y te sentaste en la azotea.

-_Eh… ¿por qué quieres saberlo? Ni siquiera sé quién eres_- contestó, y sonreíste. Aquel joven era interesante.

-Sherlock Holmes, pero dime Sherlock.

-Bien, ¿y cómo sé que no eres un loco o algo así?

-No puedes saberlo.

-Tienes razón, pero no pareces serlo. John Watson, un placer.- se presentó finalmente y comenzaron una conversación sin sentido, de esas que son interesantes y absurdas a la vez. Cuando te diste cuenta, ya había pasado una hora y se despidieron, con la promesa de estar en contacto en el futuro.

Se mandaban mensajes de texto diarios, cosas incoherentes y a veces tontas, pero para ti era suficiente para despejar tu mente y desaburrirte un poco. A veces se llamaban en las noches, antes de dormir y platicaban otro poco más sobre nada en especial. Se había vuelto parte de tu día a día leer o escuchar a John.

Y llegó el día en que anhelabas sus mensajes. Escuchar su voz. Conocerlo.

Y le mandaste un mensaje preguntándole si podían verse. Pero nunca respondió.

Intentaste marcarle, pero la llamada nunca entró.

Estabas decepcionado, enojado y un poco triste, porque cuando por fin creíste encontrar a alguien que te entendía, alguien en quien confiar, alguien a quien no le molestaba que fueras como eras, se va. Y el sentimiento es tan desgarrador que quema por dentro.

Volviste a dejar de comer y de dormir, incluso volviste a fumar. Volvías a ser lo que eras antes de esa llamada equivocada.

Tres días después estabas a punto de consumir tus siete gramos cuando alguien llamó a tu puerta. Dejaste la jeringa de lado y atendiste el llamado. Era alguno de los empleados de la casa. Te dijo que alguien esperaba por ti en el salón y salió de ahí.

¿Quién podría ir a verte? Te levantaste, aún en bata de dormir y te dirigiste hacia el salón. Al llegar, sólo encontraste a un joven sentado –un poco nervioso- en el sofá. Era rubio, llevaba un suéter a rayas y un pantalón de mezclilla y a pesar de vestir tan informal se veía muy bien. Te quedaste en la puerta, tratando de recordar, buscando en el mar de información importante de tu Palacio Mental si lo conocías pero nada parecía indicar que lo hicieras.

El joven miraba curioso a su alrededor y de pronto llegó a ti y sus grandes ojos azules te hipnotizaron. Era como si se conocieran de toda la vida a pesar de ser la primera vez de verlo. Se levantó y se acercó a ti, su rostro denotaba entre temor, emoción y algo parecido al anhelo. No que fueras un experto en emociones, pero para ti todo eso eran reacciones físicas, pequeños movimientos del cuerpo. Notaste que era un poco más bajito que tú.

-¿Eres Sherlock?- preguntó al llegar a tu altura y algo en su timbre de voz se te hacía familiar.

-¿Quién eres?- tu rostro era el de siempre, sin demostrar nada que no fuese necesario.

-Ah, disculpa, creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente- extendió la mano hacia ti y sonrió- aunque previamente ya nos conocíamos, soy John.- ante tu mutismo y la falta de aceptación de su mano, añadió –lamento si no pude contactar contigo antes, pero… la culpa fue de mi hermana… llegó un poco pasada de copas y accidentalmente tiró mi celular al agua, dejó de funcionar y hasta hoy lo pude reparar.

Bien, eso quiere decir que tus deducciones sobre su _abandono_ fueron un error tuyo –y algo dramático, cabe mencionar. No esperaste que esa fuera la razón por la que perdieran contacto… pero algo en tu interior agradeció que fuese un tonto accidente.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste a mi casa?- inquiriste, ahora sentado a su lado en el sofá, con una taza de té y algunos bocadillos –de parte de Madre.

-Fue sencillo, no hay muchos Holmes por aquí, además, mi padre es militar y me ayudó un poco a localizarte- sonrió nuevamente y cada ve que lo hacía era como si tú también lo hicieras y a pesar de lo extraño que pudiera sonar, no te incomodaba tener aquellas reacciones con aquel joven. Incluso podrías acostumbrarte y disfrutarlas.

* * *

El tiempo pasa y te das cuenta de que hay algo diferente en tu relación de amistad con John, no es algo repentino, de hecho ha crecido con el paso de los días y años, algo que se fue solidificando sin que pudieras notarlo ni evitarlo. Algo tan fuerte como tu Palacio Mental, como tu amor por la ciencia, por la deducción y por tu ansia diaria de demostrarle al Scotland Yard que eran unos ineptos –ahora ya podías hacerlo, al menos.

El problema es que John no parece sentir lo mismo que tú, al menos le has conocido unas cinco novias… o algo así, y no sabes qué hacer con aquel tumulto de sensaciones nuevas en tu mente; no sabes si gritar, enojarte, reír o no hacer nada. Es tan confuso que deseas poder realizar experimentos para conocer la causa raíz de aquello –claro que ya realizaste todas las pruebas químicas habidas y por haber, pero los resultados no fueron los que esperabas-.

Y el día del cumpleaños número diecinueve de John, te invita a su casa. Platican un poco, ven algunas películas y al tener el permiso de su padre, toman un poco de alcohol –siempre con la condición de hacerlo en casa, para medir su tolerancia y evitar que peligren en la calle-.

Tú ya has bebido con anterioridad, a escondidas, pero ya sabes qué tanto puedes tolerar. El problema es que John era primerizo, y obviamente no aguantó mucho. A la segunda copa de coñac ya comenzaban los estragos del alcohol en él. Su voz se escuchaba graciosa, se le trababa la lengua y tenía un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas; sin embargo, aún estaba consciente –más o menos. Y como es de esperar, John cayó dormido a los pocos minutos, en _tu_ regazo.

Una prueba cruel, sinceramente. Lograste hacer que se levantara un poco para poder cargarlo hasta su cama, lo arropaste y él, medio dormido, te tomó de la solapa y te jaló hasta abrazarte, aferrándose a ti tan fuerte que te dolieron las costillas.

Era imposible deshacer aquel abrazo sin despertarlo, y no querías que pensara algo que no era –aunque morías de ganas porque fuera realidad. Te quedaste ahí y no te quedó remedio que acomodarte bien en la cama para evitar torcerte el cuello, y ya que el alcohol te quitaba unas horas de sueño, aprovechaste para grabar el rostro dormido de John en una habitación muy especial de tu Palacio Mental. Tenía las pestañas largas y del mismo color de su cabello, tocaste con cuidado su mejilla y algo de su cabello. Te deleitaste con su respiración pausada y su boca entreabierta que te invitaba a robarle un beso. Y sin pensarlo, lo hiciste. Rosaste tus labios con los suyos y te separaste rápidamente. Al notar que no despertaba, volviste a inclinarte y esta vez lamiste su labio inferior con tu lengua y no te aguantaste las ganas de morder un poco de su labio. Eran besos únicos, lo sabías, y darías lo que fuera porque fuesen correspondidos, y con ese pensamiento en tu mente, te quedaste dormido.

Cuando despertaste, te encontraste con la intensa mirada de John y una gran sonrisa de su parte. _Mierda, John lo sabía._

John no dijo nada, porque no era necesario. Acercó su rostro al tuyo y te besó. Correspondiste y todo perdió importancia, sólo eran él y tú.

Cuando se separaron, sólo pudiste preguntar, muy torpemente.

-¿Por qué…?

-Pensé que no te interesaba, sé como eres, sé que esto no es importante ni vital para ti, por eso traté de olvidarlo, pero anoche… tú…- y su sonrojo te confirmó que sí se dio cuenta de tus _repetidos_ besos robados. Ya no pudiste decir nada. No era necesario.

Volvieron a besarse, aún en la cama de John, acurrucándose bajo los edredones, disfrutando de esas nuevas sensaciones que iban descubriendo juntos.

Se besaron una última vez y se quedaron dormidos.

Definitivamente con John ya no ibas a volver a aburrirte. Era único. Y era especial.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Entre angst y cursi... safsafasdas

Noté que el fic **Aburrido** no les gustó... mmm, ¿debo quitarlo? La verdad no, creo que es porque es entre semana y tienen cosas que hacer... igual yo debería estar terminando un layout y no aquí haciéndome pata(?).

¡Ah! cierto, debo presumirles el lindo fanart que **Yakumo-Kaiba** hizo basado en **"John, el Osito"**, es taaaaaan fasgfasasfadasa que muero de felicidad. El link está en mi perfil, porque ffnet me bloquea el link si lo coloco aquí (incluso si lo separo y tal).

**¿Review?**


End file.
